Growing Up
by 20Asymptote13
Summary: Lilly is growing up and Vash is not taking it well. His girlfriend tries to help him. I wasn't sure how to rate it so I put T on it.


I'm sure that other people have thought of this idea before, but i haven't read any; I haven't really went out looking for someone that has.

Belgium is going by Emma in this story.

* * *

Emma unlocked her door tossed her keys in the bowl as she walked through the door. As she walked to the kitchen to get something to eat, she tossed he jacket on the couch. She sat at the table with a glass of water and cold pizza. She bit into he pizza and someone yelled her name from her front door.

"Vash, I'm in the kitchen!" she yelled back to him. He walked in to see her still in her scrubs sitting at the table eating. "You should really change out of your scrubs before eating" he said standing in the doorway. "Good morning, to you too" she said, whats wrong babe?" "Lilly won't come out of the bathroom." he replied. "What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Lilly went in to the bathroom to take a shower and she hasn't come out and she said that she won't let me come in to see what's wrong." he explained as best as he could. "I can try to talk to her if you want." Emma said. "That would be great" Vash leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Vash, how old is Lilly? Her birthday is soon isn't it?" Emma asked as she finished her pizza and stood up to brush some crumbs off her scrub top. "Yeah, she is turning 14 at the end of next week, why do you ask?" he replied. "Oh, no reason, it just may have to do with why she won't come out of the bathroom." "Whhh?" he asked. "Nothing, I will be over in a few, let me just grab a few things." Emma said as she walked to the bathroom. Vash baffled but walked down the hall back to his apartment.

Emma walked right into Vash and Lilly's apartment, and to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door. She could hear soft sobs stop. "Lilly, it's Emma. Can I come in? I think I know what's wrong. I can help you." The door knob made a click and the door opened a bit, and Emma entered. Vash sat in the living room and waited for the two girls to come out.

About 15 minutes later Emma came out of the bathroom and came and sat with Vash. "What's wrong with Lilly?" he asked. "Nothing is wrong with her." Vash was confused, again. "How old was Lilly when your mom passed away?" Emma asked. "She was 5" he said. "So you were 9?" "Vash nodded "and we lived with our aunt until I was 16 and was legally allowed to take care of Lilly by myself. But how does this link to what's wrong with Lilly?" "Have you noticed that her clothes have started fitting her differently? Like in the shoulder and chest area?" he shrugged. "Vash dear, I'm done sugar-coating it. She is 14. She has started having her per-" " What!" Vash yelled and stood up.

"Calm down boy!" Emma yelled grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pulling him back down onto the couch. "I was afraid that you would react like that, since you didn't have anyone to talk to you about that type of thing when you were younger. Look, I'm here for Lilly; I will talk to her about all the awkward stuff, and the boy problems and-" "Boy problems?" he interrupted again, "Like what?"

"Like when her boyfriend keeps interrupting her and won't listen to her" she said giving Vash a look. "Sorry." he said. "I'm going to go take a shower and get changed, will you make me some coffee?" Emma asked in the sweetest voice she had. "It's like 8 in the morning and you just got home from work; you should go to sleep, not drink coffee." Vash said. "I should, but I'm taking Lilly shopping, unless you want to take her." Emma yawned and cuddled up with Vash, he didn't really like touching people but Emma still cuddled up with him. "Fine, I will make you some coffee." he said. "Thank you" she said and kissed his cheek and got up to get changed.

******Several Hours Later******

"What is all this stuff?" Vash asked as the two girls walked into the apartment, with many bags. "I told you that I was taking her shopping." Emma replied. "How much did this all cost?" he asked. "It doesn't matter, dear." Emma followed Lilly into her bedroom to help her hang up her new clothes.

After an hour Emma came out to get a drink, and Vash had a question. "Emma? So umm... how long is Lilly going to have..." he paused to think "These puberty.. things for?" He finished. He really didn't know how to word it or was very nervous talking about it. Ohhh... Vash.." Emma shook her head and hugged her boyfriend. They stood in embrace as Emma answered the question. "Vash, this will happen to Lilly for a week each month for the rest of her life." She said quickly and kissed his cheek and left to check up on Lilly. He was left in the kitchen stunned, "How am I going to deal with this?" He asked himself.

* * *

Hi there guys.  
Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. If you were wondering Emma had just come home from working the night shift in a hospital ER.

Tell me what you think. Tell me how to get better, I'm always looking for ways to improve. And if you see any errors could you point them out please?

~~~~ Hunter ~~~


End file.
